A vamp roams the night A fox raoms the day
by Novocaine Addiction
Summary: Basically, Kagome is a vampire and the SD are sent to kill her... But love was not part of the plan...
1. Meeting the vamp

_A woman, who looks to be about eighteen, walks down a dark village lane silently. "I need blood…" Her black silk kimono flutters slightly in the wind. Her pale skin seems to glow in the darkness. Her sapphire blue eyes, lids dusted black, seem to glow with a sinister light. She smiles cruelly, her blood red lips lifting to reveal her long, sharp fangs. Her pointed ears, both covered with over twenty piercings each, twitch slightly. _

_A boy, looking to be thirteen, walks up to her. He looks very similar to the woman; sinister blue eyes, glowing pale skin, fangs, pointed ears, and a black hakama and haori._

_He smiles up to the woman. "Got any victims yet?"_

_The woman nods her head and points to a rather large hut. "A woman resides in that hut… She was widowed by the war and is weak and defenseless… A child lives there also…"_

_The boy nods. "Right. Thanks sis…"_

_The woman nods and walks to the hut's entrance and taps against the wall lightly. An elderly woman comes to the doorway. A few words are exchanged, and then the woman in black bites the elderly woman on the jugular vein, knocking her unconscious. The boy slips into the hut and bites the sleeping girl. The two smirk at each other, revealing glistening blood covered fangs, and run gracefully, quickly, and silently towards the surrounding forest._

Koenma turned to his spirit detective team. "These two beings are dark beings, commonly known as vampires. Your case is to destroy the woman. She is also the bringer of death. For her to take a humanoid form… She must be growing more and more powerful… Powerful enough to slip through the barrier around the heavens…"

Yusuke blinked. "I thought-"

Koenma glared at him. "Don't interrupt me Yusuke!"

Yusuke obeyed for the first time.

Kurama stepped forward slightly. "Koenma-sama, how are we to catch this woman if the last killing took place in Sengoku Jidai?"

Koenma sighed. "That is the last time one of our detectives got footage of her and survived long enough to hand it to us… She has basically killed the rest of them…"

Hiei looked at Koenma. "I know her… And her sire…"

Koenma's eyes widened. "H-how? How could you know her sire? She killed Naraku shortly after she was changed! You haven't been alive that long have you?"

Hiei smirked. "Naraku is, or was in this case, my… partner, for lack of better words, when we lived in the Makai… He often told me of his 'beautiful child' and made me follow him when he changed her… I believe her name was Kagome…"

Koenma nodded and handed them each a folder. "You are each to transfer to the school she is attending. Your names, schedules, and anything else aside from uniforms are enclosed. Now get going!"

The guys all sighed as Botan, wearing the female uniform for their new school, opened a portal to just outside of the building.

Kagome walked quietly down the sidewalk outside her school. She looked up and blinked as five people, one girl and four boys, stepped out of thin air. She lowered her head and continued walking, pretending not to notice them.

She bumped into the redhead and acted startled. "Gomen Nasai! I wasn't paying attention…"

The boy smiled kindly, his green eyes flashing gold. "It's quite alright. Just watch out next time."

The short man next to him muttered something about 'baka ningens' and Kagome glared at him coldly. "Watch it Koorime…" She smiled at everyone else. "See you all at school!" She took off at a run, careful to stay at an average ningen pace.

Kurama looked at the girl run. 'You want her…' said a voice in his head.

Kurama mentally growled. 'Shut up Youko. I don't need your input.'

The voice didn't go away, though. 'Hell, I want her… And she's a ningen onna!'

A quieter voice joined into Kurama's mental conversation. 'Youko, you are becoming quite annoying…'

Youko scoffed. 'Shut up, you little prissy boy!'

Kurama sighed and began walking after the girl, ignoring his bickering halves. "Excuse me," he called, gaining the girl's attention. "Would you mind showing us around? We just transferred here."

She smiled, but her eyes remained cold. "Of course I will. I always wind up showing new students around."

Kurama grinned and extended his hand. "I'm Suuichi Minamino."

Kagome shook his hand briefly. "Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

'Do something!' Youko shouted in his head as Kagome turned and continued walking.


	2. First classes suck!

TRF: Hi guys! Sorry bout having absolutely no notes last time! But anyways! I own nothing! Well… Except for the story line, but that is totally irrelevant!

Kagome: Um… Why do I have to be such a… Well, such a bitch to Kurama-kun?

TRF: Well… If you want I could make you two screw each other in front of the school…

Kurama: NO! I mean…Well… Never mind…

Kagome: -.-;

TRF: Well! On with the chapter!

--Last time--

Kurama grinned and extended his hand. "I'm Suuichi Minamino."

Kagome shook his hand briefly. "Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

_ Do something!_ Youko shouted in his head as Kagome turned and continued walking.

--Kurama and Hiei's Honors History class--

"Class!" called the teacher. "We have a new student joining us today… Come on in."

Kurama looked at the girl in shock, though not showing it.

_ Do you know her, fox?_ Hiei's voice floated through his mind.

_Yes, Hiei. I met her this morning…_ Kurama thought, knowing the koorimi would hear.

The girl stood in front of the class, looking indifferent. "Name's Higurashi Kagome, I transferred here due to many absentness, and if you piss me off… I'll kill you…"

The teacher blinked. "Okay then… Please sit behind Minamino-san."

Kurama smirked as she sat behind him. "Now class," the teacher called. "Today we'll be studying the Sengoku Jidai… Have any of you ever heard the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome raised her hand and stood. "Over one thousand years ago there was a powerful miko by the name of Midoriko. Midoriko had fought in a gruesome war against youkai, who, at the time, had the ability to fuse themselves together to create larger youkai. Midoriko had fought with one of the giant youkai for seven days and seven nights, before the beast got its jaws around her. Midoriko, now dying, used the last of her energy to force her pure soul out of her body, also imprisoning the souls of many surrounding youkai.

"Five hundred years later, the jewel was taken to another young miko by the name of Kikyo. The woman, however, had begun to wish she were a normal woman, for she was in love. But, the man she loved was an inu hanyou, by the name of Inuyasha. However, Kikyo was also caring for a burned thief, known as Onigumo, who lusted after her. Soon enough Onigumo called upon a hoard of youkai, who devoured him and created a body for him. He became known as Naraku. Kikyo, who was losing her priestess powers, had set a date to meet with Inuyasha, so he could wish himself human for her. Naraku disguised himself as the hanyou and delivered a fatal blow to the miko. She could barely walk, but Kikyo had pinned the real Inuyasha to the Goshinboku with a sacred arrow.

"Fifty years later, a girl appeared in the Bone Eaters Well, along with a centipede youkai. The girl ran through the woods to a village, where she was thought to be a demon because of her outlandish clothes. But the village miko, the aged Keade, declared her to be the reincarnation of her deceased sister, Kikyo. The centipede youkai was upon the village at that point, so the girl ran into the woods again, knowing the youkai was after her. She ran until she got to the Goshinboku, where she freed Inuyasha from his enchanted sleep. Inuyasha destroyed the youkai and tried to kill the girl, but prayer beads were thrown around his neck and he was subdued.

"The next day, the jewel was shattered by the young woman's arrow, so she and the Hanyou set out to search for the shards. During this journey, they met Miroku, the perverted monk whose grandfather's curse of the terrible Kazaana had been passed on to him, Shippo, a young kitsune boy whose parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, and Sango, the tyijia whose entire village and family were slaughtered before her eyes. All three's lives had been ruined by the youkai Naraku.

"Eventually they found all of the jewel shards and were faced with a battle with Naraku and his puppets. Inuyasha was killed by the wind sorceress Kagura, Sango was killed by her brother, who was being controlled by Naraku, Miroku was sucked into his Kazaana, and the young woman shot an enchanted arrow, purified with miko energy and pierced Naraku's heart, setting his slaves free. The girl jumped into the well again, with the kitsune boy in tow, and disappeared forever, with the Shikon no Tama." Kagome sat back down and the teacher looked at her in shock.

"Well… Over the next week, you will do a project on the Shikon no Tama. I will choose what you do your project on and who your partner is. Higurashi-san, you will do your project on one of the five people who hunted for the shards, with Minamino-san and Jaganshii-san…"

Kagome looked at Kurama and Hiei and bit back a groan of despair. Kurama turned around in his seat. "So… Any suggestions?"

Kagome sighed. "How about we do our project on Sango?"

Hiei blinked. "Sure. But I thought that you would have chosen the hanyou… After all, most girls do enjoy studying a strong male…"

Kagome pegged him with an indignant stare. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I choose like most do… Besides… I know more about the tyijia…"

Kurama shrugged. "Alright… So where should we meet?"

Kagome thought for a second, biting her bottom lip. "Well… How about the public library?"

Youko groaned. _She's so old fashioned! Ask her to study at her house… Or even better, our house!_

Kagome glared at him. _Yes, I'm fairly old fashioned. And no, we're going to meet at the public library, if anywhere. I know exactly what you want, Youko, and you won't get it from me…_

Kurama blinked again and opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang.

Kagome pulled her schedule out of her bag and groaned. _Damn it all to hell! I have gym next… What a lousy day, and it's only second period!_ She sighed and walked into the girls' locker room.

Kagome sighed again as she walked into the gymnasium. "Class!" called the teacher. "First we will run one mile around the track, then you will all choose which extracurricular activity, or activities, you with to participate in this semester."

Kagome started running and bit back another groan as she recognized Kurama's energy behind her. "What do you want, Minamino-san?" She smirked and continued to run around the track, careful to stay at a human speed.

Kurama, she was shocked to see, had caught up with her quite easily, but before he could say anything, a voice came from behind them. "Oi! Kurama! Who's the girl?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. A guy with black, slicked-back hair and brown eyes was not far behind them. Kagome turned around and ran backwards with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you care, hanyou?"

The guy looked at her in shock. "H-how did you know…?"

Kagome smirked and tapped her nose. "My little secret." She turned around and sped up slightly, not caring that she was going beyond any human speed.

Yusuke looked at Kurama, shocked beyond comprehension. "How the hell did she know?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know, but she also knows about Youko…"

Yusuke frowned. "Do you think that she might be the one we're after?"

Kurama sighed. "I don't know Yusuke… I don't know…"

Yusuke glowered. "Do you know anything about her?"

Kurama smirked. "Just a little, but it's trivial information that you wouldn't care about."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kurama shrugged as he ran across the finish line, followed closely by a slightly winded Yusuke. Kurama blinked when he saw Kagome move from the kendo sign-up sheet to the kyudo sign-up sheet, then to the jujitsu sign-up sheet, and sign up for all three.

Kurama moved to the kyudo table and grinned as the woman in charge of that club hugged him. "You joining again, Minamino-san?"

Kurama chuckled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

The woman, who was actually his aunt, looked around in mock suspicion and leaned close to his ear, whispering conspirationaly, "I heard that the new girl, Higurashi-san, is actually better than you… I hope you can clean that little rumor up!"

Kurama chuckled. "We'll see about that…"

--The girl's locker room—

Kagome sighed and looked around the changing room. 'I'm sure Miroku would love to be in here…' She smiled sadly as she thought of her friends who had passed five hundred years ago. 'I wish I had died with them, and not have to be here getting used to being around humans so much…'

She growled as she ran into a short man with spiky black hair (she's on her way out of the locker room…) "Watch where you're going apparition…"

The man locked eyes with her and she felt something probing her mind. She purified it quickly and glared coldly at the man. "Stay out of my mind, or I'll kill you. Just like I did to Naraku."

The man glowered. _Koenma is looking for you wench… He's scared of your power…_

Kagome smirked. _Aw! Is ickle Hiei-kun worried about little ol' me? Don't worry… None of them will catch me…_

Hiei snorted and broke eye contact with her to walk over to Kurama, who looked between them curiously. _Stupid wench… If he catches you, you'll be killed and I won't be able to help you…_

Kagome snorted. _Pompous ass… You haven't changed a bit… Even after five hundred years…_

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Self-important wench…_ He smirked up at her and walked down the hallway to his next class.

Kagome looked at her schedule again and groaned loudly. _Fate is so cruel…_ She had Algebra next and that was her worst subject. She sighed and walked into the classroom, only to have Urameshi a mere two inches away from her.

"How did you know?" he ground out.

Kagome smirked and seated herself in the back of the room, to be sure that she'd be able to talk a bit with out being caught. "I told you… It's my little secret!"

Yusuke growled and sat in front of her. "Tell me how you know, wench!"

Kagome sighed. "Can't… To many secrets are connected to that one, and I don't plan on telling you any of them…" She grinned and flicked his hair. "So much gel in unhealthy for your hair. Plus it makes you look like you're always wearing a helmet."

Yusuke glared at her and caught her wrist. "Don't change the subject!"

Kagome pouted. "Aw! You're no fun!"

Yusuke opened his mouth to retort, but was hit sharply on the head with a ruler. "What the fuck?!" he shouted, whipping around to face the teacher.

The teacher grinned. "Miss Higurashi, Mister Uramashi, detention after school for both of you!"

Kagome shrugged and Yusuke glowered evilly.

--My incoherent babble--

Blood-of-Rage

Lol, it's possible, but the reviewers choose the pairings… Supply in demand you know!

Alli

You're not weird! If anyone's weird, it's me! Lol, anyways thanx for the compliment!

Saiyan Kitsune Goddess

Thanx and here you go!

Kage Otome

OMG!!! Thank you so much!!! I ish honored by your love of this humble story! bows

akisame-autumn-rain 

Thank you!!!

Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko

Thanx!


	3. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I never got around to posting this sooner, I'm putting this kind of notice up on all of my stories. This particular notice is to inform you that this story will most likely be rewritten, but that is not definite. Should anyone have any suggestions, private message me or leave them in a review and, with proper crediting, I'll see what I can do about working them in. :

-Heather


End file.
